


My Blood is Singing With Your Voice

by TheGirlWithTheKite



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Some Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, hand wavy vampire and werewolf lore, hoping if i hide it in these tags you won't notice and won't get spoiled, like mentioned in passing not super focused, some angst i guess?, they're werewolves what did you expect, vampire!Laurent, werewolf!damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheKite/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheKite
Summary: Damen, as Alpha Heir to the Akielos Pack, never thought he would fall in love with Laurent de Vere, Vampire. But then he did. And now its Christmas!





	My Blood is Singing With Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



> OH man, this was fun to write!!! I absolutely adore werewolf and vampire fiction, so this fit in nicely. Turtletotem's prompts included Vampire!Laurent and Werewolf!Damen, and anything with Christmas. There was another thing on her likes list that I included, BUT I don't want to spoil the story.  
> For the Vampire and Werewolf lore, I've lifted from various sources. The Vampire lore is a mix of Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter series, Vampires Diaries, A**e R*ce, and possibly others. The Werewolf lore comes MOSTLY from Dessa Lux's Wolves in the World series and Ann-Katrin Byrde's Mercy Hills Pack series, which are both two great series that feature Werewolves and ABO if that's your jam. Both series have interesting takes on the dynamics!! 
> 
> Anyways, here's the story!!
> 
> Title from: Howl by Florence + The Machine

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be repelled by religious iconography?” Damen asked, peeking over the evergreen branches of the tree they were hauling into the house.

“A Pine tree is not a religious icon,” Laurent huffed as he shoved the tree upright and into Damen’s hands. “Besides, the repellsion only works on religions that a vampire believed in prior to death. And even as a mortal, I did not believe in the Christian God.”

Damen rolled his eyes as Laurent’s accent became more pronounced, as it did whenever he spoke of his human life.

Damen set the tree down in the corner of the room that was the designated tree corner.

“Sorry, Laur, you’re still the most unique vampire I have ever met.”

Now it was Laurent’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’ve only met a handful of other Vampires. Stop trying to butter me up, I am  _ not _ making a gingerbread house with you.”

Damen pouted. “Why not? Gingerbread houses are a staple of Christmas!”

Laurent sat down next to the box of ornaments and slowly began sorting through them. “Because, Damianos, you have already forced me into having a Christmas tree and told me I wasn’t allowed to feast on virgins—as if I ever would—to celebrate the birth of the Christian Savior.”

Damen just shook his head and settled on the ground next to Laurent, sorting through his own box of ornaments.

If you had told Damen two years ago that he would be living in a simple two story off of pack lands and that he shared his bed with one the Children of Night, he would have called you an idiot.

But, that was before Laurent de Vere had fallen into his life. Literally. 

The new year had just started, the waxing moon just a sliver away from full. Damen had been patrolling on all fours the edges of the Akielon pack lands when the blonde vampire slipped out of a tree in front of him. 

He had whispered one word before passing out with a hand still clasped tightly around his gash on his neck.

_ “Help.” _

After that it was a whirlwind of breaking up the corrupted coven in the city, rooting out taint in his own pack, and falling desperately in love with the unaging 400 year old.

Falling in love was the hardest part, his wolf somehow knew that Laurent was his true mate even when he brain pointed that Laurent was not a shifter and would never become one. 

“Isn’t mistletoe deadly to canines,” Laruent said teasingly.

Damen looked up to see Laurent shake a small bundle of green leaves and white berries at him. He snatched Laurent’s wrist before he could take it back.

“I believe I am in my human form and not my lupine, Laur.” He pulled Laurent’s arm so that he had no choice but to pulled up against Damen’s form. “Also, that’s made of plastic.”

Damen pressed his lips against Laurent’s, and any faux resistance Laurent held disappeared.

This was the easy parts of their relationship.

The physical. Lips pressed against lips, skin against skin, hands gripping where they could.

It was only when they started delving into the emotional or social aspects. Laurent still had not told Damen that he loved him.

Damen said it as often as he said anything. In whispers, in shouts, in touches, in caresses. 

Damen’s pack still was not thrilled that Damen had taken a Vampire as a mate, the jokes and accusations had died down some. But, Damen didn’t have challenge anyone anymore of their words. 

He was still the Alpha’s Heir, and he was not to be told his Mate wasn’t true because he could not bear children.

Damen ran his fingers through Laurent’s loosened waves, their bodies pressed together on the floor, the sweat cooling in their skin. 

Even if Laurent wasn’t a vampire, and was human, he still couldn’t bear children. All turned wolves were Beta, only born wolves could be Alpha or Omega. 

And while Damen’s wolf was an Alpha, it was content with his chosen mate. The urge to mate and breed had died down.

Well, he thought curling a lock of blonde hair, the urges were there. But he didn’t have the desire to have pups anymore.

Spending the rest of his supernaturally lengthened life with Laurent was all that he desired.

“We should probably finish decorating,” Laurent whispered into his clavicle.

Damen didn’t realize he had shut his eyes, but didn’t want to open them. He just hummed in reply.

“Tryptophan.”

At this, Damen cracked an eye open and peered down into Laurent’s brilliant blues.

“What?”

“Tryptophan. That is why you have been so tired recently, and thus why I have been as well.”

Damen just blinked, still not understanding. “What is Tryptophan?”

Laurent shifted, propping himself up in Damen’s chest. “Tryptophan. It’s an amino acid that makes the brain sleepy and its found in turkey. I saw how many turkeys you ate on the full moon.”

He barked out a laugh. “It was  _ Thanksgiving _ as well, Laurent. Of course I ate more turkeys than you approved of.”

“Thanksgiving, you Americans and your unnecessarily boisterous holidays.” He said with disdain, but there was mirth in his eyes.

“Yes, and as if the French do not celebrate the death of the aristocracy every year,” Damen tightened his arms, “And yet here you are, mostly unscathed.”

His hand moved up, his thumb tracing the barely there jagged scar on Laurent’s neck. Where he had been turned.

Laurent just laughed again, and settled further into Damen’s arms. 

He shifted his head and snaked a tongue out to Damen’s neck.

Damen’s breath caught, a shiver of desire running down his spine. 

“Are you hungry again?”

Damen could feel that Laurent had pursed his lips, and a hum vibrated between them.

“No, yes, maybe?” Laurent pushed out of Damen’s arms and sat up, arms wrapped around his knees. 

The lamplight poured over his pale skin, making the alabaster look golden.

“I have been feeling so strange lately, Damen. Some days I see someone walking down the street, and I become so ravenous, like I’m a young one again. And then I’ll get a waft of someone else, and I feel so revolted.” He peeked up at Damen. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

Damen sat up as well, their arms not quite touching.

“When did this start?” His voice was soft.

Laurent looked away again, a sigh slipping from his mouth. “Maybe last month? You weren’t here…” At Damen’s inhale, Laurent quickly hurried. “It was during the moon, and by the time you had come home it had passed. I thought it was just a lapse in judgement, but then in the last week it has been happening again, and I don’t know why.”

At this, Damen did wrap an arm around Laurent.

“We’ll figure it out, Laur. It might just be the weather? It’s been warmer than usual lately.”

Laurent just shook his head. “I lived in South America for a decade, it’s not the warm weather.”

“We could go see your doctor friend? He might have some idea?”

“Paschal thinks that any ailment I’ve had has been a direct result from me feeding off of a Shifter for an extended period of time.”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

Laurent turned and smiled softly. “Oh, when it comes to Paschal it definitely will.”

 

☽ ☾

 

Paschal had a small practice in the city that consisted of a waiting room, two examination rooms, and his office. No one would be the wiser that the kindly old doctor was really a centuries old vampire who used his patient list as a hunting ground. Not the patients per say, but people in their lives. The doctor had been a member of Laurent’s corrupted coven before leaving when it came to light the damage that the previous leader had been causing.

Paschal rubbed his chin. “I have not heard of a Child of the Night experiencing such symptoms.” He gave Laurent a pointed look. “How often have you been on that wolf of yours?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “I feed on  _ Damianos _ predominantly, its economically, Paschal, a blood source that heals and replenishes itself at nearly quadruple the rate of a normal human.”

“When was the last time you fed on a human?”

“I try to at least once week.”

“And when was the last time you drained human until they succumbed to their final breath?”

Laurent looked away, eyes boring into a poster on bone density.

“Laurent.”

He huffed. “Two years.”

Paschal made a choking sound. “Two  _ Years!? _ ”

Laurent flicked his eyes momentarily before going back to the poster. “Not quite. After the attack, I had to drain quite a few to regain my health, but since I began feeding on Damianos, I have stopped draining.”

“Laurent, you are old enough to know that the lifeblood of a human is what sustains us. It makes sense that your body is trying to convince you to feed at humans without restraint.”

Laurent looked at his friend and longtime advisor. “But, Paschal. That is not all of it, it’s the revulsion that I do not understand. Never, in my 417 years have I ever been  _ repulsed _ by the smell of a human’s blood. Not even the most ghastly and grotesque of humans have deterred me.”

Paschal hummed, picking up an old leather bound journal from the book shelf in his private examination room.

“That is worrisome. Have you been feeling anything else? Physically?”

Laurent teased his lower lip with his fangs, debating whether or not he should divulge this information to Paschal. But with a sigh, he did.

“I have been having abdominal  _ crampes _ .”

Paschal’s brow furrowed. “Cramping? Whatever why?”

Laurent wrapped his arms further around his midsection.

“And…”

“And?”

A big breath. “Sometimes I think I can hear whooshing sounds. I will be all alone in our home, and then all I can hear is this...this liquid noise. Almost like the sound of blood pumping through veins, but I am alone and there are no warm blooded beings within a mile of myself.”

Paschal’s frown deepened. “I believe I may know what is wrong with you, but I need to run a few tests.”

 

☽ ☾

 

Damen wasn’t exactly worried about Laurent, the old Vampire was near indestructible. His wolf, on the other hand, was nervous. Shifters and Children of the Night generally did not coexist, and there was a great deal of mistrust, misunderstanding, and misinformation between the two species. Damen still wasn’t quite sure what was fact and what was myth about Vampires.

In the beginning of their tedious relationship, there had been prejudice. Laurent thinking of Shifters as feral beasts with no control and Damen believing all Vampires to be cold and cold-hearted killers.

There had been both surprised to find love within one another.

Nikandros, another Alpha in the pack, slid into the spot next to him on the bench.

“Damen? You okay over there?”

He smiled at his friend.

“I’m fine, Nik. Just thinking.”

“About?”

Damen rolled his eyes. Nik hadn’t exactly approved of his mating, but he generally kept his mouth shut after Damen had confirmed that his Wolf knew.

“Laurent hasn’t been feeling well. He went into the city to see a doctor.”

Nikandros raised an eyebrow. “A doctor? What’s he going to do, get better by feeding on a healer?”

Damen chuckled, watching the young pups throw snowballs at each other in the the Pack Park.

“No, this doctor is also a Child of the Night.”

Nik looked thrown before just shrugging. “Wow, really? Wait, Laurent’s a vampire, how is he sick?”

It was Damen’s turn to shrug. “He said he’s been feeling off for the last few weeks. I basically had to force him to go.”

Nik nodded. He knew firsthand how uncooperative the blonde vampire could be.

They both sat in silence, enjoying the laughter of the pups. As adult alphas, the snowballs never strayed towards their bench.

Eventually their personal quiet was broken by the buzzing of Damen’s cell phone.

“Laurent, how was your doctor’s visit?”

He resented having to use the phone as proxy to hear his mate, it always diminished the soft of his voice.

“It was..interesting. I’m calling to ask if I could bring Paschal onto Pack lands? He has a theory and wishes to speak to the healers there.” His voice sounded strained.

Damen frowned. “I can ask Alpha.” 

He easily spotted his father on the other side of the park, supervising the repairs to the old gardener's cottage. Alpha Akielos had a soft spot for Laurent, even before he became his son’s mate.

When the leggy blonde vampire arrived later in the afternoon with the shorter and permanently balding doctor behind him. Laurent had barely waved at him before heading towards the Healer’s House.

Now that was worrisome.

 

☽ ☾

 

The Healer shook her head, not agreeing or maybe not believing what Paschal said.

“What you are proposing is against the foundations of our beliefs. The Children of the Night are undead and unchanging. Despite what I see, I can not believe it.”

Laurent frowned. “The Children of the Night are not completely unchanging. While we do not age, our hair and nails still grow. When you cut us we bleed. We can still sicken and wither. We are immortal, not undead.”

The Healer frowned at him. “That...that goes against the teachings we have upheld.” 

Paschal put a hand on Laurent’s shoulder. “I have seen a few Vampires go through a similar case as Laurent, but that was a very long time ago and...certain rituals were performed. Rituals that are now banned and outlawed by Artemis herself, and any self-respecting coven would not practice them…” Paschal trailed off.

Laurent refused to look at either of them, instead focusing on the wood of the chair he was sat in. They were both aware what kind of coven Laurent had belonged to not too long ago.

“Laurent,” Paschal started, and then paused—considering his words. “Did he—”

“We both know my Uncle was a liar and a manipulator,” Laurent cut him of. “He could have been doing all sorts of rituals and magics and we would have been none the wiser, as he would have smoothed it over with a feast of children and deception.”

The Healer nodded. This fit in with the line of her understanding of the evil atrocities.

Laurent hated his coven had been one that stirred fear and hate in the hearts of other supernatural beings. That he had been part of something darker and more twisted than just his immortal life. He didn’t even want to think about why his Uncle would have been performing rituals to cause  _ this _ to happen.

“We will have to look through the items we still have confiscated and were not destroyed.”

Paschal nodded. Whatever answers, no matter how dark, were needed.

Laurent teased at his lips with his fangs, trying to find the words to voice his next concern.

“But, if this was part of one of my Uncle’s plans, than how and why did it happen now? He is gone, the de Vere Coven is practically nonexistent at this point. I have—,” he stumbled here, trying to vocalize without accepting what Paschal had found. “Damen and I. I haven’t.”

The Healer turned to Paschal. “You said Artemis banned the rituals. What purpose does she with the Children of the Night?”

Paschal crossed his arms and leaned against the cabinet. “Artemis created the Children of the Night to be her Hunters among mortals after the incident with Orion. This is known to all Vampires. The Great Huntress appears once a century on the Winter Solstice to collect and bestow gifts on her immortal Children. We prosper under her moon, and she benefits from our culling of men.” Paschal took another breath. “I was there when the Great Huntress came down from the Heavens all those years ago. She saw with her own eyes the rituals and their results, and she became enraged. In her role of Eileithyia, she ordered those  _ afflicted _ be banished from their covens, those who performed the rituals killed, and all descriptions of the ritual be destroyed and memories purged.”

The Healer’s brow furrowed more. “If Artemis did this, how would  _ he _ have performed the ritual.”

Paschal shifted. “The previous Monarch of the de Vere coven was older than I, he could have taken part in the rituals and remembered the key parts. Or even held onto some artifacts from those times.”

“He was my Uncle only in name,” Laurent cut in. “He was once part of the mortal de Vere line, every other generation a de Vere child was turned into a Child of the Night. We were told we were given a choice to when we would be turned.” He pursed his lips, not wanting to divulge that he was not given a choice.

Paschal nodded, breezing past to avoid the Healer asking. “I was chosen from my generation, two before Laurent’s.  _ He _ was already apprenticing to be King when I became a Child of the Night, and then  _ he _ was King when Laurent was chosen. The Monarch always assumes a familial title to be addressed by from the de Vere children turned during their reign.”

Paschal snapped his mouth close, knowing he had revealed too much.

The Healer seemed to not be paying that close attention though, a far off look had come into her eyes.

“The Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, created the Children of the Night?”

Laurent nodded. “Yes, I’ve seen her myself.”

“The Lady Luna created her wolf children. We were once called the Children of the Moon, did you know that?”

Paschal and Laurent shook their heads.

“Lady Luna found a family of three orphans in the winter woods, and they were dying. She shed her coat of wolf skin and laid it over their frozen bodies, and they woke up as young pups. When summer came, they found their human forms again.” The Healer looked out the window. “They were the first Alpha, Beta, and Omega.” She shook herself. “There is a more elaborate story, one you might hear around the campfires soon, Laurent, but if our Lady Luna created her Children of the Moon and your Lady Artemis created her Children of the Night, they might have called upon the same powers. The same source.”

Paschal looked excited. “Yes, if it was the same magics were used to create our two species—but born out of two different needs, one a woman’s maternal gift and the other a woman’s fury—it could be how Laurent found himself  _ afflicted _ in such a way, especially if the former King de Vere performed the outlawed rituals.”

The Healer looked excited, as if the puzzle before her started to unfold. “We must look at the confiscated objects.”

Paschal and Laurent could not but agree.

 

☽ ☾

 

Sometime later, Laurent felt sickened by what he had learned.

Paschal placed a hand on Laurent’s shoulder. “What will you do?”

“I must speak to Damianos.”

 

☽ ☾

 

It was night by the time Laurent returned to the house, Damen was in the kitchen of their little two story. He had spent the rest of the day worried about the look he had seen on the blonde Vampires face as he sped through the pack lands to the Healer’s House.

Usually the two always ate dinner together, even if Laurent’s “dinner” consisted of mulled wine mixed with Damen’s blood. He had waited to eat dinner as long as his stomach would let him.

He had just finished washing the last of the dishes when he sensed Laurent in the doorway.

“Are you just going to lurk or are you going to come in?”

Laurent huffed, but padded gently further into the kitchen.

Damen looked over his shoulder at his mate, Laurent was looking at a point on the island. His fingers were twisting with the hem of his sweater.

“I made you a glass for dinner.” He nodded in the direction of the goblet.

Laurent started towards it but then froze, a pained expression appearing on his face.

“Laur?” Damen turned full now, the water draining out of the sink. “Aren’t you hunger?”

He sighed. “Yes, but...it’s complicated.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? How did your appointment go?”

One slender pale finger traced along the edge of the marble.

“Did you know that I was the last human de Vere to join the coven?”

He nodded. “Yes, the revolution started in France just after you joined.”

“When the stirrings started, we fled. Not only were we Aristocats, but the guillotine would not have killed us. The risk of exposure was too great. Every human de Vere died in the revolution.”

Damen was confused, unsure of what Laurent’s family history had to do with a doctor’s appointment.

“Every other generation, one de Vere child was chosen to join the coven. We were to have the choice of when we turned. Paschal, for example, waited until after he became a doctor to be turned. The de Vere coven was originated by one of the first Children of the Night, he was our King. And then he passed the mantle down to the first de Vere turned. She, Queen Alois, started the tradition of turning the de Veres. To the de Veres she turned, she was Sister Alois. After her reign came King Coty, he was Grandfather to the de Veres he turned. Then came Queen Myla, and she was Mother Myla. And then the last King. He chose Uncle. I was the only de Vere turned under him.”

Laurent slowly started walking around the island.

“Before I was even born a human, the covens wanted to regain some part of their humanity. To populate the numbers of the Children of the Night. They discovered...secret ways to do so. When Artemis found out what was being done, she punished all those who took part. Mother Myla was removed for her position of Monarch before her time. But the damage was already done. The de Vere coven knew the rituals, even if their texts were taken...Uncle was apprenticing under Myla and knew the steps to achieve what was to be done.

“He had no interest in following the rituals, at first. But then, the rumblings of revolution started. The next de Vere child had been chosen, but I hadn’t given the age I wished to be turned yet. I was barely 17 when he had me made into a Child of the Night. I survived the revolution by mere months. But he took that choice from me, and then took further steps to have more de Vere children added to the coven. For that, he had to bide his time until Artemis was no longer angered and had forgiven her children.”

Laurent fell silent, looking out the window into the forest. His arms crossed over his chest.

“Rituals? Continuing to add de Vere children? Laurent what are you talking about.” Damen was still confused, and angry more than anything. It had been two years since his death, but the King de Vere still haunted their life

Venom dripped from Laurent when he spoke again. “You knew what kind of monster he was, Damen. What he was doing. The killing, the ravaging, the manipulation. What he was doing to  _ me _ .” His voice broke. “But it was worse than that. So much worse. He was creating a smoke screen so no one would know what his real agenda was. He was using the outlawed rituals on me, taking them further than Mother Myla dared.”

“Laurent, what are you saying?”

He whipped around suddenly, looking everything like the blood thirsty killer he was.

“The rituals broke the very laws that Artemis made. She made us immortal and twisted. Made us hunters. But we were all once humans. Mother Myla wanted desperately to be a Mother, and she found a way. A way to carry a child. Other women in the coven took part as well. When Artemis came down she had them all banished, the rituals outlawed and burned, Mother Myla had her unborn child torn out of her and both were killed.” He heaved a breath. “ _ Uncle _ knew none of the older de Vere born Vampires would consent, but he wanted more de Vere children. He had  _ me _ , but wanted  _ more _ . We killed him before his plan came to fruition, but the results are still here.”

Damen took in Laurent’s clenched fists and bared fangs.

“I am with child, Damianos. Our child.”

Damen blinked.

Laurent turned back to the window.

“Paschal and the Healers believe that the power Artemis used when she made the Children of the Night was the same that Lady Luna used to save her Children of the Moon. Fury and love. That’s how a child like ours is able to exist. But we..we don’t know what kind of child they’ll be. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to bring Artemis’s fury unto a child who didn’t ask to be born.”

Damen couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer. He wrapped Laurent up in his arms; at first he was unmoving before melting into the embrace.

“We’re having a baby?”

Laurent turned, nodding into Damen’s chest.

He felt like bursting. He had given up the Alpha drive to procreate, but now through the twisted actions of a wretched being he was to have a child.

Him and Laurent were to have a child.

“Laurent, I..I don’t..”

He quickly pulled out of Damen’s arms. “We don’t have to keep it—”

“No, no,” Damen said, wrapping around Laurent again. “I want to keep the baby. We’ll protect them. If your Artemis comes down, she will know that you did not consent to the rituals and that our child is loved.”

Laurent was quiet for a moment. “The Healers and Paschal agreed to jointly watch me during the….gestation period...they did a brief exam. It seems the rituals changed parts of my body to be similar to that of a Shifter Omega.”

“How was  _ he _ able to perform these rituals.”

“With everything else he was doing to me, it was easy to manipulate me into the center of the rituals. Paschal thinks the reason why it took with you and not him is because I’ve been feeding on you so much, and that we truly have a bond. The Mothers who performed the rituals all those years ago had mated with human men to father the children. They fed on them for months before their seed took root.”

Silence fell between them again.

A baby.

A baby who would look like them both.

Damen smiled as wide as he ever had.

 

☽ ☾

 

“Shouldn’t you be sitting?”

Laurent shot Damen a dark look. “Just because I am with child does not mean I am not still a Vampire, Damianos. Besides, it is Christmas is it not? I should be able to stand and pick up my own presents.”

“Yes, but—”

Laurent put his hands on his hips. His usually flat stomach had become more round in the weeks since the revelation. “If you plan to fuss over me for the duration of this pregnancy, Damianos, I will send you to stay with Nikandros.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would, and you know I would.”

Damen opened his mouth to protest more, but Laurent cut him off. 

“Do not try to claim it is Alpha instincts to fuss, lover, I have lived with the pack long enough to know otherwise.”

“Fair enough, Laur, but not everyone is pregnant with a miracle baby. Now, let’s both sit and open presents.”

Laurent did sit, but under protest.

Everyone seemed to be paying closer attention to Laurent. They had found he could tolerate some human foods mostly fresh barely cooked meat, which Damen’s wolf was more than happy to provide to his pregnant mate. Damen’s blood was still prominent in Laurent’s diet, but any alcohol or caffeine was cut out of both their diets, just incase it transferred from Damen to Laurent to the baby.

Paschal doubted they would have anymore children after this one, usually the rituals would have to be repeated for each subsequent birth, and Artemis was not due to come down for Solstice for another twenty years.

Enough time to plan what to tell her.

Enough time to have protections in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [TheLittlestCaptainAmerica](thelittlestcaptainamerica.tumblr.com)!


End file.
